No Puedes Huir!
by Krissia Snchez
Summary: Cuando Kuroo vio por primera vez a Tsukkishima, el peligro fue inminente y este aumento en cuanto Bokuto escuchó sobre él. Esta es la historia de una persecución en la cual Kei tropezará más veces de las que quisiera admitir, y quizás con tanto tropezón terminara gustándole estar con el gato y el búho . KuroBokuTsukki. Two-shot
1. ¿Megane-kun?

_**No puedes huir!**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **: Haikyuu! y sus personajes son propiedad de Haruichi Furudate, este es un trabajo sin fines de lucro impulsado por la pasión a las relaciones poliamorosas.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hola, al fin puedo venir por este fandom otra vez con una historia nueva. En esta ocasión traigo un KurooBokuTsukki porque me encantan los tríos.**_

 _ **En realidad es bastante difícil pensar en tríos para más de un fandom, pero conseguí una historia totalmente diferente. Tengo otra historia con un trío en el fandom de Free! y si de casualidad alguien la ha leído advierto que este y esa serán bastante diferentes.**_

 _ **Espero esta idea les agrade y capte su atención.**_

 _ **Advertencias del capítulo: Lime KuroBoku. Un virginal Tsukkishima en peligro. Planes sensualones.**_

 _ **Sin más cháchara, ¡disfruten la lectura!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **No puedes huir!**_

 _Capítulo 1. ¿Megane-kun?_

Todo había empezado el día en que Tsukkishima conoció a Kuroo. Bueno en realidad es el día en que Karasuno jugó contra Nekoma después de años sin hacerlo, pero para los anteriormente mencionados eso perdia relevancia en sus pensamientos cuando recordaban al otro.

Para Kuroo, Tsukkishima era la seriedad personificada- aun cuando solo habían intercambiado unas escuetas palabras que no les habían llevado a nada- un chico centrado en lo suyo, inteligente a simple vista- no hacía falta conocerlo demasiado para notar en su mirada que era listo, mucho- y contradictoriamente, alguien a quien le gustaba molestar y puyar a sus compañeros de equipo. Tsukkishima era interesante, punto.

Al contrario, a Kei Kuroo le había parecido totalmente molesto. Sí, era obviamente observador- nunca entendió como con una simple mirada había notado que él no podía actuar alocado como sus compañeros, incluso había estado analizándose en el espejo porque quizás era demasiado evidente, pero él no pudo notar nada- y sí, era buen capitán, además de ser aparentemente inteligente- eso claro, ignorando el extravagante peinado que usaba- pero fuera como fuera, lo molesto fue lo que más se grabó en los recuerdos de Tsukkishima.

En realidad, aunque los dos sabían que se verían nuevamente, no le tomaron demasiada importancia a ese escueto encuentro. Bueno tal vez eso no es del todo cierto porque Kei pensó- quizás- algo más en Kuroo de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero pronto interiorizó su imagen con muchas otras que vivían en su mente, aunque la de su rostro era más emergente que otras. Kuroo en cambio solía hablar de Tsukkishima- megane-kun, era el nombre que usaba a falta del verdadero- en ocasiones, a veces de forma inesperada y sin razón alguna, además que ni siquiera podía decir mucho sobre él, pero la necesidad de mencionarlo le sobrepasaba y era casi incontenible en esas ocasiones.

Así fue como Bokuto se enteró de la existencia de Tsukkishima.

Su relación con el capitán de Nekoma era estrecha, amistosa, algo romántica- esto en menor medida- y por sobre todo física- mucho, muy física. Solían encontrarse esporádicamente, la mayoría del tiempo, cuando tenían ganas de follar porque había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez, y la masturbación se hacía insuficiente. No siempre, eso sí, se encontraban para tener sexo, a veces sólo querían divertirse un rato, salir al karaoke, ir a bailar, o sentarse en cualquier parque tranquilo a hablar de las bromas que podrían hacer y a cuales personas, nada muy serio porque ellos no lo eran, evidentemente. A veces sólo se besaban, sin llegar más allá, sacando frustraciones, preocupaciones, cariño contenido, dejándolo todo olvidado en el apasionado y cálido contacto entre sus bocas y lenguas.

Antes del primer partido contra los cuervos, Kuroo nunca hablaba de nadie más cuando se besaban- es más, no hablaba y punto- después del primer partido, Kuroo en una ocasión sin nada en particular, al separarse de la boca de Bokuto lanzó el cuestionamiento al aire.

—¿Megane-kun sabrá besar?— Claro, Bokuto no tuvo el tiempo ni siquiera de responder antes que Kuroo volviera a adueñarse de sus labios y su aliento. Quizás ni él mismo notó que había dicho nada.

La próxima vez que mencionó al tal _megane-kun_ fue cuando Bokuto gemía con ganas y agitaba su trasero desnudo buscando más contacto con los dedos que se encargaban de preparar su entrada para recibir al capitán.

—¿Me pregunto cómo será el megane-kun en la cama?— y nuevamente no le dio tiempo a Bokuto de preguntar porque retiró sus dedos en un instante remplazándolos por el gran miembro que entró en él de manera rápida y deliciosa. Bokuto sólo pudo gritar de placer.

Y así se repitieron en varios momentos las preguntas relacionas a un megane-kun del cual el capitán del Fukurodani no tenía idea. Pero la duda se clavó en él, y cada vez que el chico- era obviamente un chico porque ellos dos disfrutaban más de esa clase de sexo, aunque nunca descartaban, claro- iba a ser mencionado- raramente siempre que eso sucedía o iba a suceder Kuroo ponía una sonrisa retorcida en su cara- el sentía una rara emoción y curiosidad por descubrir el misterio del chico de lentes.

Así, entre insinuaciones sexuales y espontaneas por parte de Kuroo, entre pensamientos efímeros sobre cierto chico alto y molesto por parte de Kei, y mucha curiosidad e ignorancia sobre un misterio demasiado atractivo por parte de Bokuto, es que se fue acercando el primer campamento de práctica organizado por el grupo académico de Fukurodani*. En esa vez, como fue un solo día de entrenamiento, ni Kuroo ni Bokuto pudieron acercarse a Kei, pero al menos el primero pudo comprobar que estaba bastante interesado en ver partes del rubio que no mostrara comúnmente, y el segundo- por suerte no fue nada difícil de identificar ya que era el único chico de lentes en el equipo- pudo conocer finalmente al megane-kun del Karasuno, comprobando que sí, ese chico parecía ser interesante.

La próxima vez que Bokuto y Kuroo se vieron, este último quiso devorarle los labios a besos, y si el de orbes color caramelo no hubiera tenido más cuidado tal vez le hubiera devorado completo. El motivo fue sencillo de adivinar, aun cuando el pelinegro no dijo nada más que una frasecita candentemente encantadora: estaba decaído por no haber podido llegar a las nacionales del intercolegial. Pero el de cabello bicolor no le dio chance de desahogarse antes de lanzarle la bomba.

—Quiero tener al megane-kun— entonces a Kuroo pareció olvidársele todo su decaimiento.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?— preguntó Kuroo desconcertado, haciendo evidente que nunca había notado cuando lo mencionaba.

—Vamos bro, lo mencionas seguido— sonrió cuando el pelinegro se rascó la cabeza pensativo— Es lindo y parece interesante. Vamos, quiero tenerloooo— hizo puchero y una pataleta infantil que le ganó un beso salvaje de Kuroo y luego una risa.

—Okey— contestó este, sabiendo que ese día no se quedarían sólo en los besos.

Así lo decidieron y así lo harían, conseguirían a Tsukkishima.

Y así llegó el segundo campamento. Ni Kuroo ni Bokuto tenían un plan- obviamente no conocían suficiente de Kei para saber cómo aproximarse- pero al parecer era el destino de los tres estar juntos- en el sentido más sexual de la palabra- porque Tsukkishima parecía darles la oportunidad perfecta para aproximarse a él.

Era fácil saber que Kei no era alguien apasionado: jugaba descuidadamente y se mantenía en la zona segura, nunca iba más allá de sus posibilidades, su inteligencia jugaba en su contra en esos momentos ya que le impedían creer en el esfuerzo y el poder de los sentimientos. Y de igual manera se notaba a leguas la frustración que sentía al perder.

Kuroo- el inteligente del equipo- pasó la mitad del primer día observándolo con disimulo. Trataba de descubrir los puntos débiles del rubio, las cosas que harían que no pudiera resistirse a ellos. No fue demasiado difícil, Tsukkishima estaba en un estado en que era como un libro abierto demasiado fácil de leer aun sin conocerle demasiado.

—Kuroo, tu sonrisa es asquerosa— le dijo Kenma en algún momento de día.

Lo sabía, pero no podía evitar hacerlo. Tener a Tsukkishima no iba a ser tan difícil como parecía en un principio. Estaba deseando que llegará el almuerzo para darle la buena noticia al bonito Bokuto- seguro se emocionaría- y ponerlo al tanto de lo que harían.

El plan comenzaría esa misma noche.

* * *

* _Leo el manga en inglés y traduje esto literalmente, en realidad no recuerdo cómo se mencionó en el anime o si lo mencionaron._

* * *

 _ **Espero les haya gustado, personalmente estoy emocionada con esta nueva historia, y me gustaría que a ustedes también les haya emocionado y picado la curiosidad.**_

 _ **En el próximo capítulo habrá lemmon *insertar carita zukulenta*, trataré de traerlo pronto.**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos!**_


	2. Calurosas noches de verano

_**¡No puedes huir!**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **: Haikyuu! y sus personajes son propiedad de Haruichi Furudate, este es un trabajo sin fines de lucro impulsado por la pasión a las relaciones poliamorosas.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Por qué lo prometido es deuda, aquí regreso con el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Lamento mucho haberme tardado pero las vacaciones no son buenas para mi vena creativa, además del asunto que había explicado en el aviso.**_

 _ **Primero quiero agradecerles a quienes me dejaron reviews, ya sea en el primer capí o en el aviso, asimismo a quienes agregaron a favoritos y follows, de verdad espero que la historia les guste y que este segundo capítulo les deje satisfacción.**_

 _ **Ahora si empieza la historia, ya que lo anterior era más un prólogo y viene con lo que les había prometido en el capítulo anterior. Primero sigue la historia original y por allí se introduce lo nuevo y pornográfico de la historia, así que sería como un muy leve semi- AU por lo que si verán diálogos propios del anime y nuevos del fic.**_

 _ **Advertencias: Lemmon ardiente (espero XD), tríos (creo que eso es obvio) mención de incesto, e insinuación de KageHina.**_

 _ **Ahora, sin más cháchara, ¡disfruten la lectura!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **No puedes huir!**_

 _Capítulo 2_ _ **.**_ _Calurosas noches de verano._

Tsukkishima estaba totalmente frustrado. Aun no lograba entender por qué debía esforzarse tanto o por qué sus compañeros lo hacían, ¡era sólo un club! Eran hasta asquerosos los ánimos que tenían todos los demás.

Estaba frustrado y la frustración lo llevaba al fastidio. Detestaba ver a todos esforzándose por mejorar, y lo peor es que evidentemente lo estaban consiguiendo. Ya había pasado algún tiempo desde que casi todos habían empezado a practicar de manera individual, todos buscando la mejoría de sus ataques, saques, bloqueos, recibimientos, etc., intentando técnicas que habían visto hacer a otros equipos, ya fuera individuales o en equipo, incluso tratando de usar el cerebro, en fin, buscando evolucionar. Todos lo hacían excepto él, simplemente porque no veía el punto en esforzarse tanto por algo, a su parecer, tan estúpido, si nunca iba a poder superar a los demás, nunca sería mejor que el talento natural de Hinata, ni tendría el liderazgo natural de Sawamura, por poner ejemplos.

Y para mejorar todo, tenía que estar allí, en un campamento con un montón de locos fanáticos al volleyball y al esfuerzo. Eso no amainaría sus sentimientos. Realmente estaba considerando escapar, aún si tenía que marcharse a pie hasta su casa, pero bueno, no podía simplemente renunciar en medio campamento de entrenamiento porque eso armaría una revolución. No es que quisiera irse o renunciar, en realidad lo que deseaba era no ser tan promedio, pero tampoco quería esforzarse si era muy probable que eso no diera frutos. Le gustaba jugar, sí, pero todo empezaba a perder encanto cuando veía que mientras todos avanzaban, él se quedaba atrás.

En esos momentos se empezaba a preguntar ¿Para qué juego? ¿Por qué si sé que nunca seré alguien indispensable? Él no quería pasar por lo mismo que lo hizo _esa_ persona, ni quería volver a sentir una decepción tan enorme, entonces ¿Para que seguía?

El grito del entrenador Ukai lo sacó de sus pensamientos, teniendo que volver a concentrarse en el juego, el cual- nada de que sorprenderse- iban perdiendo.

—Vamos Tsukkishima, ayúdame— pidió Hinata con el ceño fruncido y esa mirada de determinación dirigida hacia sus contrincantes. Odiaba esa mirada porque le hacía ver lo poca cosa que era en el voleyball.

Chasqueo la lengua y siguió jugando como siempre, sintiéndose cada vez más agobiado.

Nuevamente perdieron y después de la carrera cuesta arriba que conformaba el castigo- el último del día- lo único que deseaba era irse a dormir para tratar de aguantar un día más. Lástima que aún le faltaba recibir el toque final para que su mal humor le diera dolor de cabeza.

—Tsukki, iré a hacer algunos saques, ¿tú qué…?— preguntó Yamaguchi entrando nuevamente al gimnasio.

Lo miró con seriedad esperando por la continuación de la pregunta, pero esta no pudo llegar porque inmediatamente cortó lo restante con un:

—Me iré a bañar y a dormir— fastidio emanando de sus poros.

—A- ah, ya veo…— le miró de reojo ante la ligera duda que enmarcaba la voz de Tadashi, presintiendo que no quería oír el resto, pero largarse o ignorarlo sería aún más obvio— Sólo me preguntaba si ibas a practicar algo por tu cuenta.

Lo sabía, hubiera sido mejor no escuchar esa frase tan directa y tímida.

—Ya entrenamos más de lo que quisiéramos— bufó de imprevisto— Entrenar sin para no lo resolverá todo— soltó al fin no conteniendo más los pensamientos que le habían llenado todo el día. Después sólo se marchó dejando a un pobre Tadashi sin comprender su actitud.

Camino arrastrando los pies por los pasillos exteriores de Shinzen, deseando llegar de una vez por todas a su habitación. Estaba tan cansado- y lo decía más por su mente- que lo único que deseaba era dormir y no despertar más. Pero al pasar por otro gimnasio el cual- ¡sorpresa, sorpresa!- también estaba en uso, una voz le detuvo en su camino.

—Oye tú, el de Karasuno— trató de ignorar la voz pero esta insistió— El megane.

Odiaba que le dijeran así, pero fingiría que no le había molestado hasta ver que quería. Cuando miró hacia dentro se topó con el capitán del Nekoma y el capitán de Fukurodani, los dos mirándolo con miradas intensas en sus rostros. Sintió un escalofrió que no podía explicarse.

—¿Puedes bloquear un rato para nosotros?— le preguntó el pelinegro y no pudo contener la mala mirada. Esa sonrisa retorcida que le daba no le auguraba nada bueno.

Pensó que lo mejor era zafarse, y dio una excusa- bueno, ni siquiera contaba como tal- y una reverencia. Los mayores se mostraron sorprendidos, aunque una fugaz sonrisa cruzó ambos rostros, pero fue tan rápido que el rubio no pudo asimilarlo.

—No tiene caso practicar remates sin bloqueador— argumentó el de cabello bicolor haciendo un puchero— ¡Vamos!

—¿Por qué tengo que ser yo? ¿Por qué no alguien del Fukurodani?— cuestionó lo suficientemente fastidiado.

No entendía cuál era la insistencia de esos tipos de practicar con él, su humor era pésimo, además no era muy bueno, entonces ¿por qué él? Además esas sonrisillas le empezaban a asquear.

El armador de Fukurodani le dio algunas razones, el capitán de Nekoma otras, le indicaron que el capitán de Fukurodani era uno de los cinco mejores rematadores de Japón, después se burlaron del pobre rarito, y entonces surgió la frasecita que lo terminó involucrando en todo el asunto.

—Además, si eres un bloqueador central, deberías practicar un poco más tus bloqueos— y eso junto a la mirada y sonrisa arrogante del pelinegro, lo sacó de sus casillas.

No pudo hacer más que entrar al gimnasio que tanto había tratado de evitar con el único deseo de quitar esa odiosa sonrisa de la cara del gato.

Entonces comenzó su infierno personal. Esos chicos- en realidad el de Fukurodani- eran monstruos, remataban y remataban sin parar, y no podía detener una sola bola aun cuando adivinaba bien la trayectoria. Era también ruidoso y se alegraba por cualquier mínimo punto que consiguiera, en algún momento el capitán de Nekoma se unió a él, y sólo así pudieron bloquear unos cuantos puntos. Recibió críticas constructivas por parte del búho, pero lo único que consiguió fue molestarse más. Trató de salirse por la tangente con cualquiera argumento para no caer en las provocaciones del par, pero cuando le mencionaron a Hinata ya no pudo más. Justificó su mediocridad con el talento desbordante del enano en un tono mordaz y sarcástico.

Y afortunadamente cuando aparecieron otros jugadores pudo marcharse sin problemas, aunque sí dejó las caras de los otros dos tatuadas con alguna emoción que no captó por completo. Ese día terminó con su mal humor convirtiéndose en un pesudo estado depresivo, pensando en cierta persona a la cual prefería no recordar mucho, y con los rostros y las palabras de ambos capitanes zumbándole en los oídos.

Al día siguiente fue lo mismo, aunque sentía dos miradas molestas sobre el a cada tanto, y por algún motivo sentía que todo el equipo estaba pendiente de él. Eso lo hacía sentirse más cansado, estaba agotado en verdad y no tenía ganas de nada. Ese día sí pudo negarse, y se largó a dormir con la cabeza hecha un revoltijo de pensamientos que no entendía.

Al tercer día, después de su discusión/conversación con Tadashi, al fin sintió que debía hacer algo o se quedaría atrás y después de considerar con quien podía conversar para salir de sus dudas- ¿Por qué esforzarse tanto por un club? ¿Por qué si siempre habría alguien mejor?- cayó en cuenta que los capitanes de Nekoma y Fukurodani parecían ser igual de idiotas efusivos a sus compañeros de equipo y no lo podrían aconsejar con mucho sentimentalismo al no conocerlo. Entonces los buscó.

Ellos dos, diciéndole todo lo que posiblemente no quería escuchar, encendieron una llama en él. Al fin sentía que debía esforzarse no por competir, ni por alcanzar a los avasallantes talentos de sus compañeros y rivales, sino para ganar y sentirse bueno él mismo. Sí se le pasó por la cabeza lo increíble que era que dos desconocidos hubieran hecho por él lo que ninguno de los de Karasuno pudo, pero lo que más pensó es que esos chicos eran interesantes y no sólo los idiotas charlatanes que aparentaban ser.

Luego de entrenar bloqueos y aprender muchas cosas que antes no le interesaban, se fue a su habitación, pensando en lo graciosos que eran Kuroo y Bokuto juntos, incluso sonriendo de vez en cuando al pensar en alguna de sus gracias. Se metió al baño relajándose y dándose cuenta que su mal humor junto a su ligera depresión ya se había esfumado.

Entonces a las diez de la noche, cuando ya casi todos habían regresado y estaban por irse a dormir, Yachi-san llegó con una nota para Tsukkishima. El rubio agradeció, sintiéndose confundido por el contenido de la nota y cuando iba a abrirla un pequeño terremoto le saltó encima, seguido por un pecoso que trataba de detenerlo.

—Tsukkishima ¿qué es eso?— entonces una idea pareció surgir en la mente de Hinata haciendo que abriera los ojos y la boca de forma graciosa, viéndose totalmente desesperanzado— No me digas que es de alguna de las chicas, ¿conquistaste a alguna manager?

—¿Tsukki?— cuestionó también Tadashi al parecer totalmente envuelto en la imaginación de Hinata.

Entonces el pelirrojo trató de quitarle la misiva y empezaron a forcejear hasta que se le ocurrió una mentira para quitárselos de encima.

—Basta, enano, es un mensaje de mi mamá. Ella no sabe enviar mensajes de texto y como mi celular esta descargado llamó a las oficinas.

Hinata suspiró aliviado y se quitó de encima para saltar sobre Kageyama; ya había encontrado una nueva víctima para su energía desbordante. Yamaguchi no se tragó el cuento tan fácil, pero el pecoso no se atrevía a discutir con él casi nunca, por lo que no le dijo nada y se fue a su futon.

Él también se fue hacia su futon con la pequeña hoja hecha un puño dentro de su mano para no sufrir más contratiempos y sólo cuando estuvo seguro que nadie ponía su atención en él se atrevió a revisar la nota, preguntándose por qué sentía la necesidad de ocultarla con tanto celo.

El mensaje era corto, conciso y únicamente consistía en una línea escrita con letras recortadas de revistas de voleyball:

 _Tsukki, ven a las 12:30 al gimnasio tres, a menos que seas un niño bueno o te dé miedo._

El papel no tenía una firma además de unos dibujos- muy bien realizados, por cierto- de un búho y un gato negro. Era demasiado sencillo- al menos para él- saber de quienes era, y al parecer los grandes tontos- sonrió al pensar esto- habían querido recrear una nota de secuestro usando las revistas y los dibujitos como firmas.

Bien, ahora sólo quedaba esperar a que todos se durmieran, lo cual no sería tan difícil considerando la cantidad de castigos que habían realizado durante el día, y rezar porque Hinata agotara su estamina pronto. En ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza el no asistir a la cita, ni considero que el porqué cedía tan fácil.

Fue pura suerte que Hinata se quedara dormido pronto- Kageyama y la sesión de besos a escondidas bajo los futones de la cual nadie se enteró por estar roncando, habían tenido mucho que ver- por lo que a las 12:10 pudo salir de la habitación sin que nadie se enterara. También fue suerte que los profesores y otros adultos estuvieran tan tomados y dieran por sentado que ninguno tenía las energías suficientes para levantarse, que no montaron guardias por los pasillos, por lo que el camino fue sencillo. Y fue aún más afortunado que el calor fuera tanto que dejaron la puerta ligeramente abierta para que entrara una leve corriente de aire, por lo que no fue problema salir por la entrada principal.

Fuere como fuere, a las 12:25 ya estaba parado en la puerta del gimnasio, con el rostro serio y concentrado en escuchar si había alguien alrededor. Y sí, efectivamente algo sonaba, como una respiración agitada y unos leves gruñidos. Extrañado tocó suavemente la puerta del gimnasio con sus nudillos.

—Tsukki, pasa— le indicó la voz de Kuroo ligeramente ronca.

Él obedeció, abrió la puerta lentamente para que no produjera algún ruido que alertara a alguien, y entró entornando los ojos para encontrar en la tenue luz a las dos personas que había ido a ver. Claro no espero- ¡jamás!- ver lo que vio.

Kuroo estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyado a una pared, con los pantalones en las rodillas y el rostro descompuesto por el placer, mientras que Bokuto, sin los pantalones ni la ropa interior, estaba en cuatro patas con la erección del de Nekoma totalmente dentro de su boca. La alarma fue grande, pero no tanto como el tirón que sintió en su parte baja, aviso claro de una creciente erección.

—Tsukki— gimió Bokuto con voz necesitada, soltando apenas el gran miembro de Kuroo— Aquí— y entonces con dos dedos abrió cuanto pudo su entrada para mostrarle claramente al rubio lo que quería.

El tirón en su parte baja incluso le dolió. Aun así se quedó estático.

Kei tenía poca experiencia en esas cosas, solamente unas cuantas masturbaciones con su hermano antes de enterarse de _aquello_ , pero sí solía fantasear con el sexo. También estaba muy consciente en que quería que su primera vez fuera con un chico- no porque las chicas no le gustaran, más bien porque se sentía más seguro al haber experimentado un poco con su hermano- pero jamás se le ocurrió pensar que lo haría con dos chicos en su primera vez, ni que la cara de Kuroo cubierta por el placer se viera tan extremadamente sensual, o que el trasero de Bokuto brillaría por el resplandor de la luna mientras se veía claramente como su ano se contraía en anticipación.

Definitivamente ni en sus fantasías más locas hubiera considerado un trío como su primera vez, pero la imagen general era tan asquerosamente lujuriosa que no pudo más que caminar- casi correr- hacia esa entrada apretada que lo llamaba, arrodillarse ya con los pantalones y boxer en las rodillas, y entrar tan lentamente como pudo en ese adorable huequito de seducción.

—Oh, demonios— jadeo el búho con alegría— estás tan grande.

—Y tú… tan apretado— se atrevió a contestar empujando duro en Bokuto.

Kuroo soltó una carcajada al ver la sonrisa chueca de Bokuto siendo penetrado una y otra vez, junto al hilillo de saliva que se le escapó por las comisuras de los labios, y abriéndose un poco más de piernas se levantó un poco hasta ponerse en rodillas. Como un gato caminó de cuatro patas, dejando sus ropas tiradas en el camino, hasta llegar a la espalda del rubio y cuando este le miró le dio un beso tan profundo que metió su lengua casi en la garganta de Tsukki.

—¿Te gusta?— preguntó el pelinegro dando una palmada al trasero de Bokuto mientras este gemía más alto.

—S-sí— jadeó el megane sin perder el ritmo.

—¿Te gustaría sentir lo mismo?

Eso hizo que su miembro- cuando lo había sacado casi por completo- golpeara los testículos de ojidorado al no atinar a entrar nuevamente. Sus rodillas se sintieron débiles y su cuerpo se estremeció, pero no tenía demasiado en que pensar.

—S-sí.

Kuroo sonrió con lujuria y le dio una nueva palmada al trasero de Bokuto. Este por su parte se empujó hasta que los testículos de Tsukkishima chocaron con sus nalgas y después se separó hasta tenerle afuera. Se dio la vuelta y se abrió de piernas cuanto podía y en el momento en que el miembro del rubio volvía a entrar rápidamente en él, lo abrazó haciendo que se recostara totalmente sobre su pecho y su trasero quedase expuesto para el gato.

—Qué lindo— siseó con voz seca acariciando las redondas y apretadas nalgas frente a él.

Entonces acerco su miembro a la sonrosada entrada y trato de meterlo. Tsukkishima ante la caliente sensación notó que no le prepararía y empezó a agitar el trasero para evitar que lo empalaran. Claro que ante está acción empezó a moverse descuidadamente en el interior de Bokuto haciendo que el pobre arrugara el ceño.

—Ouch, duele, duele— gimió el de cabello bicolor.

—L-lo sien-to— chilló el rubio sin dejar de sacudirse y evadir el miembro que le quería partir.

—¿Primera vez?— cuestionó entonces el pelinegro.

—S-sí, ahmm- jadeó el megane.

—Haberlo dicho antes— sonrió Kuroo y con un dedo apenas mojado con un poco de saliva se metió en la virginal entrada.

—¡AHHHH!— gritó por lo bajo el menor.

La sensación era increíble, ahora se daba cuenta que era mucho mejor que sus fantasías. Siguió empujando- muy lentamente- en el interior de Bokuto mientras Kuroo lo hacía con sus dedos en el suyo. Poco a poco la transpiración lo empezaba a bañar, los jadeos y gemidos se hacían más ruidosos y el sonido del choque de pieles les tapaba los oídos.

El acto era caliente, casi tanto como esa noche- quizás un poco más- y el placer se convertía en un velo rojo que los envolvía apretadamente. Las cosas avanzaban rápido y ardientes, la opresión que sentía Kei en su miembro le hacía perder la razón, y los dedos que le tocaban con experiencia le nublaban la vista. Antes que se diera cuenta el miembro del pelinegro se acercó otra vez a su entrada, pero en esta ocasión en lugar de huir, él mismo se empujó haciendo la intrusión más rápida y profunda.

—Mmnnggg.

El miembro de Kuroo era enorme, llenándole completo, era caliente, tanto que podría derretirse en cualquier momento, y era tan largo que le daba justo en su punto dulce sin mucho esfuerzo. Estaba tocando el cielo con la punta de sus dedos y apenas había entrado en él.

Todos se quedaron quietos, regulando sus respiraciones, pero cuando se movieron pudieron haber desarmado el edificio entero. En total sincronía retrocedían al mismo tiempo y cuando Kuroo entraba en Tsukki este lo hacía en Bokuto. Era una tortura total, el golpeteo y el calor eran malditamente deliciosos. Después- sincronizados igual- mientras Kuroo salía de su interior, Kei entraba en Bokuto, por lo que cuando retrocedía era empujado con toda la fuerza del musculoso cuerpo del capitán de Nekoma.

Entonces los gritos fueron incontenibles y empezaron a inundar el gimnasio, tan idos ni les importaba que les encontraran. Bokuto ululaba por más, Tsukkishina lo pedía más duro graznando por ello, Kuroo maullaba dándoles a ambos lo que pedían. Estaban en el éxtasis más completo y profundo que pudieran sentir.

—¡Tsukki! Estoy… ahhh… cerca— advirtió Bokuto arqueándose tanto que parecía invertebrado— Mmmmh bésame.

Cómo negarse a ese puchero y a esa mirada de lujuria y plenitud. Se agachó lo necesario para besarlo profundo, chocando sus lentes con el tabique del contrario sin que esto le importara; enredaron leguas y pegaron sus pechos, casi fundiéndose en uno sólo- mientras, Kuroo los follaba a ambos- y cuando se despegaron no duraron dos segundos sin volver a besarse, siendo el tiempo suficiente para tomar aire.

—Tacaños, también tengo sed— reclamó el gato dándole una nalgada al bonito trasero del rubio.

Con sus fuertes brazos, Kuroo levanto a Bokuto haciendo que quedara a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Tsukkishima, mientras que este último creyó que Kuroo llegaría a su garganta de tan profundo que quedó clavado en él. Apoyándose en el hombro de Kei besó a Bokuto tan sediento que parecía estar bebiendo de él, y al separarse un poco de saliva fue a parar en la sudorosa piel de Tsukkishima. Después hizo que Tsukki torciera un poco la cabeza hacía atrás y le devoró los labios apenas lo tuvo al alcance, embistiéndolo lentamente al mismo tiempo.

Al búho la posición pareció gustarle más que la anterior, ya que empezó a saltar encima del miembro del megane, haciendo que el miembro de Kuroo se enterrara cada vez más en él, tanto que le empezó a doler un poco; claro se sentía mucho mejor de lo que le podía llegar a doler, pero eso no evitó que pegara un gemido tan fuerte que hizo reír a los otros dos.

—Me van a-ahhhh… partir.

Los mayores se derritieron por la ternura del rubio y le besaron cada uno una mejilla. Pero ese gesto pareció una disculpa en los segundos posteriores porque lo empezaron a montar y penetrar con más fuerza aún.

—Ahh, mmmg, no…ugh…más.

—Un poco….¡haaa!... más.

El encuentro se volvió vigoroso- más, si se podía- más pegajoso, más caliente, picante. Era lujuria en su máxima expresión…y estaba por estallar.

Con una rapidez frenética en los movimientos, una placentera sinfonía de gemidos, y unas ultimas estocadas, los tres se vinieron al mismo tiempo, dejándolo todo mucho más pegajoso. Tsukkishima se maravilló por lo delicioso que se sentía ser llenado por el líquido caliente y espeso, soltando algunas lagrimillas por la placida sensación, y sintió como el mismo líquido escurría con tortuosa lentitud por su abdomen, era exquisito.

—Eres hermoso, Tsukki— le susurró Kuroo al oído para después dejar un beso en su oreja.

—Me gustas muchísimo— aportó Bokuto en un tono cansado pero feliz.

—Sigamos haciendo esto— propuso Kei sintiendo que un poco- mucho- más de eso sería excelente.

Entonces volvió a recibir besitos en las mejillas de los dos, como si esa acción sellara un trato demasiado bueno para ser rechazado.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Kei amaneció con el cuerpo adolorido y una sonrisa pícara en la cara. Entrenó con ganas y de vez en cuando desaparecía para besarse con Kuroo o Bokuto- o con ambos- en alguna esquina antes del siguiente partido. Por lo demás nadie podía notar lo mucho que cambio su relación con ambos capitanes.

Él no se sentía demasiado preocupado, pensando que eso era cosa del campamento y cuando terminara este también lo haría su pasional relación, y era perfecto porque no entendía que podría salir de una relación de tres.

El penúltimo día del campamento volvieron a hacerlo, en el mismo gimnasio, a la misma hora, dándoles a sus cuerpos una calurosa despedida. El rubio estaba enloquecido de placer y vivía el momento al máximo; no le importaba sino se repetía- aunque lo extrañaría era obvio- por lo que aprovecho esas dos noches al máximo. Tampoco sabía que pensaban los otros dos de todo el rollo, casi no habían hablado, y pensó que quizás ellos querían lo mismo: un revolcón pasajero.

Pero al llegar la despedida, después de la barbacoa y los últimos besos profundos a escondidas, tanto Kuroo como Bokuto pidieron su información de contacto y el pelinegro le susurró en el oído que se verían pronto, con Bokuto asintiendo detrás de ambos. Kei asintió sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto, dándoles una leve sonrisa a ambos que los dejo contentos. Después de todo, qué podría salir mal por follar unas cuantas veces más.

Y así, sin el cuervo saberlo, estaba metiéndose en una situación mucho más complicada de lo que él creía.

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Realmente pienso que es uno de los lemmon más calentones que he escrito o_0**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, y no haberles desilusionado, les juró que me esforcé porque esto quedara bien.**_

 _ **Creo que este fic, por la manera en que empezó y en que se desarrollan los personajes, va a tener mucho más lemmon que cualquier cosa que he escrito, pero estoy lista para ello (eso creo).**_

 _ **Por cierto, les cuento que al principio había pensado en que Tsukki sería el de abajo, pero la historia misma me llevo a que Bokuto fuera un uke goloso, aunque si aclaro de una vez que amo los sukes, y aunque me lo pensaría un poco más, hasta Kuroo tiene chance de ser uke. Ojala esto no les espante.**_

 _ **Ahora respondiendo reviews:**_

 **MissTocinos:** Hola, hola, no tienes idea cuanto me hiciste reír con tu review, es lo más chistoso que he leído, ja, ja, ja. Y ya ves que ni sogas ni cera hizo falta, Tsukki es mucho más colaborador de lo que se esperaba. "Bokuto no pico" ja, ja, ja, ja, ja me mataste, es demasiado graciosa la comparación, aunque espero no quede tan perturbador como lo es en parte boku no pico. Espero te haya gustado el lemmon y quiera seguir pendiente de la historia. Nuevamente gracias y saludos.

 **Lunitha-chan23:** Hola, muchas gracias por el review y por la recomendación, realmente no fue tan difícil de solucionar el problema, aunque si no me equivoco aún queda una página, pero ya casi está acabado. Igual te agradezco la sugerencia, es sólo que con lo que me costó acostumbrarme a Fanfiction no creo que quiera hacerlo con una nueva página. Pero en serio gracias por la sugerencia y la comprensión, espero te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

 **Sty:** Lo sé, lo siento mucho, pero aquí esta espero te guste. Gracias por jalarme el mecate, sin tu comentario tal vez no hubiera salido esto tan rápido. Saludos.

 _ **Trataré de actualizar más seguido, aunque al haber entrado a clases no prometo nada, aunque de fijo actualizo más rápido que cuando estaba en vacaciones; lo sé soy rara.**_

 _ **Ojala les den ganas de dejar reviews, para ver si la historia gusta y emocionarme a escribir (ignoren el intento de chantaje descarado, ja, ja, ja)**_

 _ **Entonces ¡nos leemos!**_


End file.
